ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Shakespeare's sonnets
Shakespeare's sonnets comprise a collection of 154 poems in sonnet form written by William Shakespeare. In 2268, Parmen forced James T. Kirk to recite quotes from Sonnet 57. ( ) * "Being your slave, what should I do but tend / Upon the hours and times of your desire? / I have no precious time at all to spend, / Nor services to do, till you –" (Sonnet 57). Later that year, Marta partially quotes Sonnet 18 to Garth of Izar and claims authorship. Garth is not fooled by Marta's attempt. Marta drops a beat and uses a modern translation of a line, "and summer's lease hath all too soon." Though her interpretation is correct, the missing beat causes the iambic pentameter of the sonnet to break. ( ) * "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? / Thou art more lovely and more temperate. / Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, / And summer's lease hath all too short a date" (Sonnet 18). In 2365, when Captain Picard began to realize that Doctor Ira Graves had transferred his conscience to Data, Picard quoted the last two lines of Sonnet 18. ( ) * "So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see / So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. (Sonnet 18)." Later that year, when he entered Data's quarters and was going through his personal things, Commander Bruce Maddox found Data's volume of Shakespeare and read out a few lines from Sonnet 29. ( ) * "When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes / I all alone beweep my outcast state (Sonnet 29)." In 2366, in order to rescue Lwaxana Troi from DaiMon Tog, Picard recites a string of quotes from a Shakespeare's sonnets as part of his façade. ( ) * "My love is a fever, longing still / for that which no longer nurseth the disease" (Sonnet 147). * "In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes / For they in thee a thousand errors see, / But tis my heart that loves what they despise, / Who in spite of view are pleased to dote" (Sonnet 141). * "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? / Thou art more lovely, and more temperate" (Sonnet 18). :It is interesting to note that Shakespeare's sonnets as a collective represent a ménage à trois that Shakespeare was believed to have been a part of (the young man, the dark lady, and the rival poet). Whether or not this information about the sonnets inspired the title of the episode, "Ménage à Troi," is unknown. In 2368, Kamala, a Kriosian empathic metamorph impressed Captain Jean-Luc Picard with her knowledge of Shakespeare's sonnets stating that one never knows when the conversation might turn to the "dark woman of raven brows and mournful eyes," referring to Sonnet 127. ( ) * "Therefore my mistress' eyes are raven black, / her eyes so suited, and they mourners seem" (Sonnet 127). External link * Shakespeare's sonnets Sonnets cs:Shakespearovy Sonety